Super Smash Brothers: The Evil Within
by SBproductions12
Summary: It's been 6 years since The events of Brawl to place. During the new and improved Smash Tournament, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda gets kidnapped. Its up to a group of heroes to go save them! But theres more to it than a "damsel in distress" situation. This is just the Beginning of the horrible events yet to come. Come read it now, its free :)
1. Chapter 1: The Smash Tournament

"Tickets for Super Smash Brothers Tournament Up Ahead, 5 Bucks per Person!" Nana pointed at the sign, "See Popo, I told you it would be here! I`m so excited!" Nana glanced at Popo as hundreds of Koopas and Waddle Dees are walking past them to the newly formed Stadium.  
>"I can`t believe you dragged me all the way from the North Pole to see two men beat eachother until one gives up" Popo told Nana sarcastically.<br>"Boys like you are supposed to be into that stuff" Nana proclaimed.  
>"Then why do you like it?" Popo said as him and Nana walked away from the sign and into the entrance of the new and improved smash arena.<br>It has been 6 years since the Subspace Army was destroyed. After so long, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda has finally decided to start the Smash Tournaments backup even though they promised not too after the first one was attack by the Army. They have decided to make this years Smash Tournaments a little more "Basic" as of instead of a floating Island, the Fighters will fight in a Boxing ring in New York, Saturn City.  
>As the two Twins make their way down to the arena along with all the other fans, Popo, the brother, noticed that it was in the middle of the night, but you can`t see the darkness thanks to all the lights coming from the Building. Nana loved the fighting. she has watched it back at home in the North Pole with whatever the Cable picks up. They only had 3 Channels. But on the Saturdays back 6 years ago, they aired the matches on live broadcasting. It was one of Nana`s favorite thing to watch. Once the word got out the Princesses of the West were going to start the show backup again, Nana instantly wanted to go see the first show. After arguing with Popo and their Father, They finally agreed and Popo brought Nana to New York for the show.<br>The Ice Climbers finally got in the arena after paying the clerk (Who was some sort of Purple Rabbit, he didn`t look like a Clerk if you ask Popo, but he didn't care.) As Popo looked at their tickets, Nana was scouting for any of the fighters.  
>"Ok, so our seats are on the Second row and has the numbers One hundred two and One hundred three printed on the seat. Do you see them Nana...Nana...NANA" Popo yelled out as he saw the Other Ice Climber run into a room with a caption stating "Employees Only".<br>Popo ran after her but it was too late, she already found on of the Fighters sitting down on a box playing the Ocarina.  
>"LINK, LINK" Nana yelled as she ran to The Silent Green Fighter, who didn`t seem to notice her. Nana ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve, which got his attention. Nana tried saying words but was to busy giggling over excitement "Hi, Biggest Fan, uhmm...can you sign this piece of paper" She giggled as she pulled out a Paper and Pen from her Coat pocket she was keeping to get autographs. Link smiled and grabbed the piece and paper and signed his name.<br>"Dang it" Popo whispered to himself as he got up to the two as Nana was asking Link questions about is Shiek technically a Boy or not. "Hello sir, I`m so sorry for bothering you, it's just my sister is just a big fan of you. We will be on our way now!" Popo said as he grabbed his Sister as Link gave back her piece of paper. The two Ice Climbers left the room.  
>"What was that for?" Nana asked furiously.<br>"Dad trusted me to watch over you, you can't just run away like that without my permission!" Popo answered.  
>"Why did Dad trust you, were the same age!"<br>"because I`m Mature, and you're the one who keeps thinking she can go anywhere she wants without any problems to follow it! Do you see the sign over their?!" Popo pointed to the "Employees Only" sign, "We could have gotten in serious trouble for going in there!"  
>"sorry..." Nana said silently, but she lifted her head as the announcers voice came on, where she screeched like a fangirl "IT'S STARTING!" Nana yelled as she ran with Popo to their seats.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Koopas and Goombas, are you ready to RRRUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEEE" The crowd started screaming joyfully as the music for that song came on. Popo could barely here himself think with all the noise in the arena. Most of it coming from Nana. "May I have your full attention please. I will like to welcome the founders of this buisness to the ring. Please give a good New York welcome to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Zelda from Hyruuuullleee" Fans all around were clapping, cheering, and stomping as the two Princesses of the West came out. They stepped in the ring and Princess Peach got the same Microphone that the announcer had. The crowd went silent as the Microphone made that noise your here when someone wants to talk.  
>"We would like to welcome you all to the new and improved Smash Tournaments" Peach started, "As you know, we will have many champions from the past here tonight to battle it out to get our Annual Trophy!" She said as a Light came on that pointed to the huge trophy sitting in the middle of the opposite side of the bleachers the Ice Climbers were on. "Now, we all know that Trophy has been gifted to the many Fighters here tonight, like Captain Falcon-" She waited for the crowd to stop cheering and put down there "Falcon Punch" signs "Donkey Kong-" The Crowd made a Monkey sound "Mario-" The Crows started cheering and holding up signs once more, "But, there has been only one man to win 4 Trophys in his Smash Career and that is..." The crowd was already cheering his name "LINK FROM HYRULE" The crowd started cheering louder than ever before. Link is actually Nana's favorite Fighter, so Popo was glad she got his autograph.<br>Princess Zelda grabbed the mic, "And so, tonight, were starting off with that man! You see me and Peach has tried to figure out who has the best hero to come save us once in a while. I say Link is the best person to save a damsel in distress, and she says its Mario! Can you believe that?!" Half of the crowd starting cheering for Mario, the other side for Link. "So, Me and Peach decided to kick off tonight with those to fighting to see who is best!" The crowd cheered so loud back then, Zelda had to wait so long to bring out the fighters. "Please welcome, on the Red Corner, the Mushrooms Kingdom Number-a-One Plumber, Mario!" Mario started Jumping around waving his Hands in the air. "And on the Blue corner, Please welcome the one who is going to win-" Zelda giggled as Peach joyfully shook her head to the crowd "Please welcome Link from Hyrule!" Link held his hand up for the crowd pictures. Princess Zelda gave Peach the Microphone as she left the ring, leaving Peach in the Middle.  
>"Ok, you both know the rules, Correct?" The two fighters shook their head "First shake hands" The two fighters got to the middle in front of peach and shook each others hands. "Now, first one to knock the opponent out into a trophy wins. This goes on until someone gets two wins, whoever that may be will move on in the tournament. But we're all winners here, are you ready? RING THE BELL" Peach yelled as the Bell operator (who is ironically Mr. Game &amp; Watch) rings his Bell and the fight begins.<br>Link starts running at Mario who then jump above him to the other side of the ring and shoots a fireball at Link, who blocks it with his Shield. Even tho the crowd as cheering like psychos and signs were all over the place, Popo heard his belly growl at him.  
>"I'm going to get us some snack, Ok?!" Popo yelled at Nana but she was so focused on the Match she didn`t here him at all. Popo tried to get out of the seats without blocking anyones view. Good thing he was just a few seats from the staircase. He marched down to the hall that they came from in, which was now completely abandoned. It was so crowded that Popo didn't even see the Vending Machine when he got in with Nana.<br>The Eskimo looked at the Vending Machine. He could finally hear himself think after leaving the full house of creatures. Popo tried to find something him and Nana eat. They're was some Mushrooms, Maximum Pumpkins, Spicy Food, but Popo stopped when he spotted Sushi. His family ate Sushi sometimes when they caught a fish in the below freezing waters. Popo pulled out a dollar and swiped it in the Vending Machine. The Dollar came back out right as there was a big Boom. "Did the Vending Machine blow up?!" Popo thought but he realized it was the crowding going crazy. The Bell rang for the first round to be over.  
>Popo saw that Link has been turned into a trophy by Mario somehow. Mario tapped Links trophy and he got backup and they went to their corners. Popo then turned his attention back to the Vending Machine. "Why did my dollar come back out?" Popo wondered. He put the dollar back in but it just came back out. he tried straightening it but that didn`t work. He soon got mad and tried putting the dollar in by force, and on the fourth try, it finally worked and the pack of Sushi fell out. Popo grabbed it and headed back into the arena. When he stepped into the door though, a huge flame came straight at him and he closed the door back. Turned out to be Mario's Final Smash, but Link dodge it making it come right at Popo.<br>He went back to his seat beside Nana, who doesn't look like she kept her eyes off the match not once since he left.  
>"Sushi?" Popo asked Nana as he held the bag in front of her. They both opened the bag and went back to watching the match while eating, where Mario just got turned into a trophy.<br>"YES!" Nana yelled as a piece of her Sushi that was in her mouth was sent flying to the floor in front of the first row. It was the last round between Mario and Link. Popo saw Peach and Zelda were commentating with the announcer in a sound proof box right above the Trophy on the opposite bleachers. The Smash tournament was also aired on Radio. The Final Round started as Mr. Game & Watch went crazy with the Bell. All signs were up, the crowd was going crazy, and Mario and Link was finishing their chat with the friends. On Mario's corner was Luigi, I bet he's a real help. On Links corner is some african american that looked like he was an actual coach. He was eating chocolate and had a red shirt on and some sweatpants. The Ice Climbers have seen the guy before on Boxing tv with some really short Boxer. Popo guess with Link winning 4 times he gets top notched Coaches. Pikmin were also with Link to. They were giving him water, a towel, everything! same thing with Mario and some Pikmin.  
>Mario and Link got up from there stools as the Pikmin left to some whistle sound, who was Olimar, sitting beside Mr. Game &amp; Watch by the Bell. Olimar must be part of the crew alongside the rest of the people with him. Mario and Link got in the middle of the ring staring each other down, going in circles around the smash logo in the middle of the ring. "Now that's a poster for Nana!" Popo thought as he grabbed his camera and took a photo. They didn`t have many Photo pieces to take, maybe 5 or so, so Popo didn't want to use a lot of them. Mario then threw a punched, which was blocked by Links shield. Link kicked Mario in the air and jumped at him with his sword. Mario shot some fireballs in midair which hit Link knocking him back to the ground. Mario pulled out Fludd, which was made by E. Gadd, one of Luigi's good friends, and started spraying Link until he was on the other side of the ring. Mario started walking to the fallen Link slowly, but Link jumped up out of nowhere and gave a big "HHHHHIIIYYYAAAAA" and threw a Bomb straight at Mario. The Bomb sent Mario flying out of the ring and into the crowd. The Pikmin were thrown by Olimar into the crowd to check on Mario. The Pikmin looked for Mario on some of the audiences heads. One Red Pikmin had a explanation point above him and directed the other little Plant creatures to look. The Pikmin then went to see, and they grabbed and held up Mario...who was a trophy now. Olimar waves his hands at Mr. Game &amp; Watch who rang the bell as the crowd was going crazy.<br>The two Princesses came down into the ring and Zelda had a Microphone, "Winner of this round, and going to Round 2, Link from Hyrule! Told you Peach!" Zelda giggled as Peach rolled her eyes. The crowd cheered (along with Nana) as the Pikmin threw Mario`s trophy into the ring. Link tapped the bottom of the trophy with his foot and Mario came above. Mario held up Links hand in victory.  
>"Alright folks, we are going to take a 5 minute intermission, you can go to the bathroom now, I know you have to after that amazing Matchup!" The announcer said as a third of the crowd headed out for some snacks and to go to the bathroom. Popo was smart enough to go ahead and get his food now so he would not have to be in crossfire with all those people.<br>"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Nana yelled in joy to Popo ears. Popo thought he went death until moments later he heard everyone again.  
>"That was pretty cool"<br>"I knew you would Love it! The First round wasn't good though"  
>"Why not?" Popo asked Nana<br>"Because Link lost!" The two started giggling. "Hey, I`m gonna go to the ladies room, make sure nothing amazing happens while I`m gone!" Nana left easily since almost all the seats were now empty. Popo was glad that his Sister got to be here. "She is having such a great time" Popo thought. Popo laid back in his chair. He was one of the only 10 people who stayed in there seats, including the popcorn guy.  
>"Would you like some Popcorn Sir?" The Koopa in the hat and with the bags of popcorn in a box held by his shoulders like a reversed backpack.<br>"No thanks, I`m good" Popo said holding his Sushi up. The Popcorn Koopa didn`t have anyone else to offer Popcorn to so he asked the Eskimo some questions.  
>"You enjoying the show tonight?"<br>"Yeah, its cool, but I`m just here for my Sister."  
>"Let me guess, she dragged you here, didn`t she?"<br>"Yep" Popo said laughing.  
>"I love the Smash Tournaments, and this is the easiest way the watch it because A.) You don`t need to pay to come see it and B.) You get Paid for it!" The Koopa said laughing<br>Popo laughed as the Popcorn Koopa left to the other bleachers. Popo then saw a few Pikmin with brooms and trash cans cleaning up the bleachers. Everything was great. "No sound, No Mean Employees, just everyone having a good time. Thats what its all about" Popo thought.  
>The Eskimo leaned back in his chair (There was no one behind him) and looked up at the Two Princesses Talking with the announcer on the radio. Peach shoved Zelda's shoulder laughing. They must be talking about how Link beat Mario. just then, something was behind them. It looked like two figures actually. "Was it Link and Mario?" Popo thought. Just then, Peach was grabbed by one of the figures. Zelda stood up but was then thrown into the bullet proof glass then was picked up. The announcer was punched by one of them as Peach tried to get out. The Two figures ran away. "HEY!" Popo yelled. The Princesses were getting kidnapped. Popo ran out of his chair and headed to the other bleachers. we jumped on the Trophy and landed right in front of the bullet proof glass. Popo hit it with his Hammer multiple times until it broke open. "WHICH WAY DID THEY GO!?" Popo yelled. The announcer pointed "Left" With his thumb while on the ground, covering his Right eye. Popo ran into the hallway where the announcer table was and tuned left. He saw the Kidnapper with Zelda jump out the window. The Kidnapper with Princess Peach was about to but, stared at Popo as the Ice Climber ran at him with his Hammer. The Kidnapper jumped out the window. "HELP MEEE" Peach yelled for Popo as the Kidnapper landed feet first on the ground. Popo was having second thoughts, but he jumped out the window. He saw them running to the back of the arena, then saw how he wasn't going to land on his feet, but is going to fall face first on the gravel ground 2 stories up. Popo screamed as he fell closing his eyes. He was about to hit the ground when he was gobbled by something. That spit him back out, breaking the fall. It was Yoshi, along with Kirby and Rick the Hamster (one of Kirby's friends) They saw the whole thing. Popo jumped on Yoshi's back as Kirby jumped on Ricks and they raced after them, still have them clear in sights. The Kidnapper with Zelda kept on running and made a turn on the other side of the building, but The one with Peach stopped at the edge of the Building. Yoshi and Rick ran after him but as soon as they were going to jump on him, The Kidnapper shot a huge batch of Fire at them, sending them back up in the air, the four fell on the gravel as the Kidnapper ran away along with the other one. Popo's coat was burned on the head, with ash on it. Popo grabbed crawled to get his Hammer that fell out of his hand when they were flown back by the flames. Popo grabbed it and, while on the ground crawling, he threw the Hammer at the Kidnapper who got hit at the back of the head. The Kidnapper took a quick look at what hit him. In The Darkness, Popo could tell who it was: Bowser. Of course. Bowser and the Other Kidnapper kept on running until they got into the woods behind of the Building. Yoshi got up and started running, but there was no hope finding them in there. Just then, The announcer, Mario, Link, Olimar, Nana, and some Cops ran up to them.<br>"Popo!" Nana yelled as she bend down to see her brother. Popo looked up, barely opening his eyes.  
>"Bowser...Kidnapper...Got Zelda and...Peach" Popo was only able to say that. The Cops ran into the woods as Mario and Link picked up The Fallen Ice Climber. Pikmin and a few People that were in the crowd (including the Popcorn Koopa) picked up Yoshi, Kirby, and Rick.<br>The Group came into the ring where a few more cops were in the ring, along with a few doctors and that Coach for Link. Mario pushed Popo in the ring as the rest of the group brought the other three. One of the Nurses, Nurse Joy was her name, looked at Popo.  
>"Looks like he got Burned by Bowser, were going to take him to the Hospital now" She nodded to Nana and Link.<br>The announcer came on the Microphone as the rest of the people came back from intermission, "Folks, we have a serious problem." The announcer revealed his Black eye "Tonight has to be cancelled. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda has been kidnapped. We authorize you to leave the arena so no one else gets hurt. The Now cheering crowd headed out the door silently whispering to each other, looking around carefully to see if they can spot the kidnappers. Nurse Joy and a few Cops put Popo on Yoshi (who was standing upright) and they walking to the ambulance car. The announcer called them after telling Popo where to go. Yoshi hopped into the ambulance truck along with Nurse Joy, and Cop, Nana, and Link. The Cops put Caution tape by the Arena as a Doctor closed the door of the Ambulance truck as it drove away to the Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Forest

"So, you left to the bathroom and when you got out, all this happened?"  
>"Sounds about right" Nana answered the Detective. Its been 3 hours since the events tooken place at the Smash Tournament has came about. Police have been wandering around all through Saturn City to find the Kidnappers. Nana was in the Waiting Room of the Hospital with the detective, waiting for any sort of announcement. She was there along with Mario, who was reading up on "Mushroom Daily" The Magazine for the Mushroom Kingdom. Olimar was watching TV along with Two of his Pikmin. One Red, One Blue. Rick the Hamster was playing on his 3DS as Kirby watched. The Detective and a Writer came 30 minutes ago after being called on the job to find who is responsible. Weird how they were kidnapped just 3 hours ago and now almost every Cop, Detective, and helicopter is on the job to find them. But then again, there pretty important, seeing how there the main level of power here in the Country of Nintendoland.<br>Nintendoland was a pretty farfetched country. The two Biggest parts were the Mushroom Kingdom, led by Princess Peach, and Hyrule, led by Princess Zelda. Saturn City was located in the Top Right of the Country. That made it easier for the Ice Climbers to get there, seeing how the North Pole wasn't that far from the arena. Just have to go through the Ocean of Hyrule.  
>Link was the only one in the waiting room that wasn't doing anything like watching TV or reading a Magazine. He just stood on the wall, head down, waiting to hear what happened so he can save Zelda as fast as he can. Link seemed impatient when it came to things like this. Nana hardly recognized him for seeing she always saw him on TV as a joyful fighter, determined to win with respect. But now he seems to be acting like the kid from school that sat by himself in the Cafeteria.<br>A Chansey came into the waiting room, followed by Nurse Joy. "Chansey, Chansey" The Pink Egg Pokemon said calmly.  
>Nurse Joy stepped up, "Popo is responding well with the treatment and thinks hes ready to talk to you Mr. Wayne" Mr. Wayne was the Detective. He stood up as Nana jumped up out of her seat.<br>"Can we come see him?!" She knew not only did she want to see her Brother, but she knew everyone in the room wanted to hear the story exactly about the events.  
>"Is that ok Mr. Wayne?" Nurse Joy asked.<br>"It will be fine" The Detective answered. Mr. Wayne looked like an old fashion Detective. he wore the Brown Cap and a Brown Leather Jacket that reached to his knees like a raincoat. He also had glasses and a Tape recorder. He asked everyone in the waiting room about their version of the story. He didn't get much information. Rick, Kirby, and Olimar don't speak much. The Pikmin only made high pitch grumbles you would hear if you heard someone talk with their mouth's close. Mario only told the Detective that he was in Backstage talking to Captain Falcon. The High speed racer told him about what he did wrong during the match, as there is a monitor in the locker room. Captain Falcon made fun of him for loosing, but that's when a staff member rushed in and told Mario that Princess Peach has been kidnapped. This Staff member was a Koopa with a Popcorn shirt on who sold Popcorn to the crowd. Mario rushed outside and met up with everyone as they were outside trying to learn what has happened to their leaders of Nintendoland. Mr. Wayne didn't even try talking to Link. He knew that he wasn't a talker but a Silent man ever since he was a Fighter, and if he could talk, it didn't seem like he was in the mood to at the moment. The Detective ended up with Nana who told him she was just in the Bathroom when she heard the Siren. Someone recognized her and brought her outside to show her what has happened. But everyone knew Popo had the full story.  
>Mr. Wayne and the rest of the group came in the Doctors room to meet Popo. He didn't have his Eskimo coat which revealed his Dark Hair. Half of it was taped up, along with his left eye also taped up. It had a major bruise on it that came from wither hitting the ground or getting burned. He was sitting in the bed smiling like nothing happened, seeing everyone who came.<br>"Hello, I'm Mr. Wayne and you're name is Poopoo, correct?"  
>Popo giggled "My name is Popo, not Poopoo"<br>"Whoops, sorry, my apologies" The Detective look like he just got embarrassed but went back to the serious face "So, Popo, please tel me what happened in the events of 3 hours ago."  
>"It's been 3 Hours?! Have I've been cooked up in this bed for THAT long?!" Popo looked surprise. "Well, where do you want me to start?"<br>"It says that the event occurred after the first Matchup during intermission, can you start there?" Mr. Wayne looked at the Writer, who was getting his Pen ready to write, maybe for the News on Channel 9.  
>"Alrighty then, ok, so the first match ended, Link beat Mario badly, no offense" The Ice Climber held up his hand at Mario, "and literally EVERYONE except me and a few people went to the Bathroom or to go get a snack, one of them being Nana" Nana was sitting beside Popo, opposite of Mr. Wayne "So after I talked to that Popcorn Koopa, I saw the Princesses on the radio talking above the bleachers, but then two figures came behind them and grabbed them and ran. I obviously had to do something, so I ran up to the window and smashed it with my Hammer. I ran after them but they were already jumping out the window. I wasn't gonna jump, but I had to do something, so I jumped and I was caught by Yoshi...say, where is Yoshi?" Popo looked around the room<br>"He stayed outside to be on the lookout" Nana answered back.  
>"Oh. So anyhow, Kirby and Rick pop up and the four of us start running after them. We were about to get those two but the one with Peach turned around and BAM! Shot Fire out of his mouth at us out of nowhere, shooting us in the air and falling down on the ground. hard. This guy was actually Bowser, who soon ran away along with the other kidnapper into the woods behind the Building. Now I don't know how they got away that fast with how fast the Cops got there. Then were here, with me telling you this story" Popo liked joking around.<br>"Do you have any idea who the other Kidnapper was?" Mr. Wayne asked.  
>"I don't know, it could have been anyone. But my guess is...you know what its impossible, nevermind!"<br>"Please Mr. Popo, tell me who you think it was. We need a few suspects" The Detective looked serious.  
>"Alright, Alright. With Bowser being the one to kidnap Peach, my guess is the one that kidnapped Zelda was, my guess, Ganondorf. But I know it can't be him becaaauuuse Link killed him last year. There is no way he can be back...right?" Everyone looked at Link, who finally looked up<br>"So wait, you mean to say that Ganondorf is somehow back?! How ridiculous!" The Writer blurred out. The Detective looked at him.  
>"We will keep him on the suspect list" Mr. Wayne declared.<br>"So, what our next-a-move?" Mario asked.  
>"Well, my best guess is for some of us to go to the Woods and some of us go to Bowser's Castle. But Bowser's castle is far from here so if you want to come there, were gonna need to get on a plane. Does anyone want to go to the forest first?" Link raised his hand as fast as he could. Olimar stood up along with his Pikmin. "Anyone else? I'm going in to the castle to get answers along with Mr. Lake" Mr. Lake was the Writer. "Mario, you want to come to the castle with me?"<br>"Of course! I know that place in and out!" Mario said  
>"Alright, but seeing how the people going to the Forest are silent, no offense to you guys, does anyone in here want to go with them?" Mr. Wayne looked around until he say Nana's hand raise up.<br>"I will!"  
>"Alright, that's good, I need you t-"<br>"WHAT, NO WAY!" Popo shot straight up his pillow and looked at Nana, "There is NO way your going on that trip!"  
>"W-Why not?"<br>"Because I want you to go back home now with Dad!"  
>"But I wanna go...I need to help these people"<br>"...No you don't!" Popo looked angry "Why would you want to help them?!"  
>"Because we need to save the Princesses to save Nintendoland!"<br>"...That's the dumbest thing I have EVER heard, now you're going home now!"  
>"Please I-"<br>"I don't mean to interrupt but..." Mr. Wayne started "If your sister does go, she will be a big help AND we will make sure that she is protected at all cost!"  
>"Popo, please let me help" Nana stared at her Brother, who then sighed.<br>"Alright, fine...but you better make sure she's safe" Popo said looking at Mr. Wayne.  
>"Yes!" Nana said silently.<br>"Don't worry Mr. Popo, Nana will be safe from any danger" Mr. Wayne shook his head at the Ice Climber, "Now, back to business. Nana, I need you to be the Walkie Talkie person. Tell me whatever happens. Call in once in and awhile and tell me and Mr. Lake how things are going. Popo, would you like our third Walkie Talkie?"  
>"Sure" Popo shook his head.<br>"Alright, lets go get some sleep now, tomorrow is gonna be a busy day. Mr. Lake and I will report to the News about the events, see you now, Nana, Mr. Popo" Mr. Wayne shook his head to the Ice Climbers as him and the Writer left the room along with Mario and Link. The Two Pikmin jumped on the bed and handed Popo a note. It was a "Get Better" Card made by the little creatures. You could tell by the dirt stains. Everyone left except for Nana.  
>"Are you ok for letting me do this still?"<br>"Nope."

It was early in the morning when Mr. Wayne came to the Hospital to see Popo. Nana fell asleep in the same room with Popo in a chair that was right beside the bed. Mr. Wayne walked into the room and turned on the lights.  
>"Rise and Shine guys, todays the big day!" Mr. Wayne said as Nana and Popo opened up their eyes. "Didn't mean to break your beauty sleep Nana...neither your's Mr. Popo. I just came to tell you were ready to get the party started. Mario is ordering me and Kirby's ticket to the Mushroom Kingdom and Link and Olimar are out by the Smash Arena. Rick wants to come to the Forest with you Nana, is that ok?"<br>"Sure, why not?" Nana said.  
>"Alright, well, let me get out the Walkie Talkies, we three should get one" Mr. Wayne pulled out his bag and pulled out two Communicators. He gave one to Nana and the other one to Popo, "Mr. Popo, are you still on board with the mission?"<br>"Yeah, Yeah, just make sure Nana doesn't run into any trouble"  
>"Don't worry Bro, everything will be fine, nothing bad will happen!" Nana said.<br>"You just Jinxed yourself!" Popo declared.  
>Nana headed out the Hospital room with Mr. Wayne as Popo laid back in his Pillow with his Walkie Talkie "Testing...1,2,3...Testing...1,2-"<br>"It works Bro" Nana said from the Walkie Talkie outside the room.

Olimar and Link were behind the building where the Forest was and where the Kidnappers ran into. They were waiting for Nana to come so they can start. The Cops were telling what they are gonna do when they get in there. The Cops were Robots that came from the Mushroom Kingdom, made by Toad engineers. Cops weren't used much but guarded such events as Tennis, Soccer, Basketball, and of course, the Smash Tournaments.  
>Nana was riding on Rick when she came to meet up with the group. She had her Eskimo coat knotted around her waist, seeing how hot the Forest is probably going to be. She hopped off the Human Sized Hamster. "Were Ready" she said to the group.<br>Link and Olimar nodded their head and started walking into the Forest. The change from The Cement ground to the grassy, mushy ground cause one of the Pikmin to trip while walking. There were two cops their, one named "Bob" The other named "Tod" the Toad engineers wanted to program there names with simple three to four letters so it will be easier to remember them. Even though they had nametags. Link, Nana, Olimar, Rick and the Cops were walking on the open trail as the several Pikmin who tagged along walked with the branches, looking around and jumping from a branch to another one. Olimar had to use his whistle multiple times to make sure they don't go wonder off the trail for curiosity.  
>Pikmin were like that. After the Apollo mission that Dad told Nana about back when he first had her and Popo, Olimar came back on his spaceship to tell everyone how it went. But instead of talking, he could show them, because soon enough, They realized that a few Pikmin snuck into the S.S. Dolphin. Ever since that they, we have tried to figure out how they think and how they work. But all the Pikmin want to just explore. Thats why Captain Olimar has a new and louder whistle, because on the Planet they were from, the Pikmin knew every inch of the land, but with Nintendoland, they don't know much yet. The Whistle was so loud that it hurt Nana's ears, and probably Link's also. soon enough, the group met up with the Cops that were searching right when they first found Popo laid out. Nana couldn't figure out what they were saying, as they were talking from a distance, but she could tell that they had no luck finding the Kidnappers the whole night. Now we have Four different Cops. It's a little too much, speaking how Mr. Wayne only has three on his group to the castle as we have Eight, not counting the Pikmin. Speaking of which, Mr. Wayne called in an Hour after we met up with the old cops. He told the group that their plane has now left and is heading for the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's Castle has his own place on the map of the Country. No one dares to go in unless your a Koopa, Goomba, or Mario really. Bowser uses Magical Bridges to make sure no one can get in. Mario soon figured out the way you open these bridges is using a switch inside a "Bowser House". He always goes into the Bowser Houses after he hits the flag pole. Usually he clears out houses in there, but usually its just Wimpy Goombas. That might be a problem for the Detective and Write, but Mario will probably do all the work when they get there. But what is gonna happen when they get in the Castle though.<br>"HIYA...HIP, HIP...HIYA!" Link yelled. As they were walking on the trail, a bunch of grass and vines came out of nowhere. Now there's no trail anymore, just tall grass and long vines. Link was cutting them with his sword for the group to proceed.  
>"Hey Link, uhmmm...can I try holding it?" Nana asked Link. The Ice Climber was still Link's biggest fan. Link smiled and hand the Sword to Nana. She Gasped, "I-I can't believe it...This is the Master Sword!" she screeched like a fangirl, but then stopped and covered her mouth, being embarrassed. "HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!" Nana yelled as she cut the grass with the sword. Link looked annoyed for her mocking him, "Oh. Sorry, its your thing fan's do" Nana gave Link his sword back. They trailed on.<br>Link kept on Cutting the grass and Olimar kept on blowing his ear numbing whistle. Then again...then again...then again. Nana laid down on Ricks back, taking a break from walking so long. The Hamster didn't care much. With all the running on the Human sized Hamster wheel some of his friends made, walking is like standing to him. He doesn't run out. He can walk hundreds of miles and still not slow down. Link kept on swiping his sword until he came upon a green stick coming up the ground. It look like Bamboo. Link tried cutting it but it wouldn't break, even with the spin move. Link hit it a few more times until it started moving. Link stepped back a bit as Nana got off Rick. The unbreakable Bamboo stick suddenly Bend by itself as the top of it came down from above the trees. It came down and opened its mouth. It was a Giant Piranha Plant  
>Nana Pulled out her Hammer as Link grasped his Sword even more. The Giant Monster then roared at them. The Roar shook the ground like an earthquake going on right then. Nana ran at the Monster. The Giant head of the Plant was near the ground as The Ice Climber hit it with her Hammer. The beast flew to the right then looked back at Nana and tried to go for a bite of her. Link jumped in front of her and pulled out his shield. The Teeth of the monster hit the shield, grabbing it and flinging it around, with Link still holding onto it. Link cut the rope that connected him and the Shield with the Master Sword, making him fall to the ground as the Giant Piranha Plant through the shield up in the sky out of sight. Nana shot Ice at the monster, trying to freeze the lips, but when she got a little of it closed, It broke the Ice and Roared at Nana. Link ran up the tree nearest to him. The Cops pulled out some Ray Guns and tried shooting at the Piranha Plant. The Monster roared at the Cops, flinging them on the ground. Nana tried hitting the stem of it with her Hammer once more, but the Beast bite the top of the Hammer and brought Nana up in the air. It then threw the Hammer to its side, like the Shield, but this time with Nana attached to it. She was about to go back first into a Tree when Rick jumped up and clawed to the tree. Nana landed on Ricks Back as he clung to the Tree. It felt like hitting a Pillow. Rick jumped up and landed on the Piranha Plants Head and bared his buck teeth in the Monster skull. As the Beast screamed, Captain Olimar came into view. He blew his Whistle that not only got the attention of the Pikmin, but it also got the attention of the Monster itself. It turned around to see Olimar with an army of 50 Pikmin. Olimar started throwing the Pikmin rapidly at the Piranha Plant. 10 got on the head along with Rock and started attacking it. 1 fell into its mouth and turned into a Ghost, but more and more kept on falling on his head, It roared and tried to bite everywhere, trying to catch them. It was able to eat 2 more Pikmin, leaving only Fourty seven left. 47 Pikmin. every single one was on its head now slapping it with the top of their heads. The Monster roared as he tried moving side to side to fling some away, It got a few off but they just got back on. But it wouldn't die until Link could be seen from on top of the tree he climbed. He gave a big HIYA and jumped off the tree. Holding his sword down, he landed right on top of the Beast making it fall to the ground and blow up. After a few seconds of everything going quiet, the Fourty Seven Pikmin started cheering for Link. That was until Olimar blowed his whistle again, where all the Pikmin ran towards him as the Cops finally came back.<br>"That...was...AMAZING!" Nana jumped up and hugged Link "You just...Then you...ahhhh that was so cool!" She could hardly say words, then her Walkie Talkie went on.  
>"Hello, Ms. Nana, come in..." it was Mr. Wayne<br>"Oh hold on let me get that" She jumped off Link and picked up the Communicator, "Hey Wayne, hows the flight going?"  
>"Good, we hovering over an entire island full of-"<br>"Nana? Nana?! is that you?!" Popo came on the line  
>"Yeah it's me"<br>"Ok cool, hows everything going" Popo sound like he was worried.  
>"Weelllll, we just defeated a GINORMOUS Piranha Plant!"<br>"Cool s-" Mr. Wayne was interrupted  
>"YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU OK, IS EVERYONE ALIVE OR DEAD, ARE YOU DEAD, IS E-"<br>"Popo, calm down, it was fun actually, Link save-"  
>"How in the great name of Masahiro Sakurai was it Fun?!"<br>"Stop worrying Popo. Geez"  
>"Well" Mr. Wayne started "Now I have your attention, have you found any clues of the Kidnappers yet?"<br>"No, were still on the lookout"  
>"Ok, just be careful now Ms. Nana, I'm not sure how there could be a Giant Piranha Plant in the middle of the Forest, it's not natural"<br>"Its not?" Both Ice Climbers asked  
>"Nope. I say be careful for anything unusual for now on. Their might be something else Humongous there"<br>"Like what?" Nana asked until she was tapped on the shoulder by Link. Link pointed up. It was a Giant Spider Web. "Alright, we will be careful, see you guys later" She turned the Walkie Talkie off.


	3. Chapter 3: Feist! Feist! Feist!

"Alright, I say we take a break for now"  
>It's been an hour since they dethroned the Giant Piranha Plant. The sky was starting to turn into the night, with the gloomy orange shine coming down from the heavens. Everyone was pooped out. Tod, one of the Simple robot Cops, think that we should rest as the four of them scout around the area, seeing how Robots can't really get worn out.<br>The Four Fighters sat on the mushy ground in an open area with no trees covering it. Olimar sat down with his Pikmin, who seemed to be talking to him about the Piranha Plant. Of course no one could understand them, so the Astronaut just nodded over and over again.  
>Link sat on a fallen tree and started playing his Ocarina. It was soothing. The thing is though, the tree he was sitting on wasn't thin. It was Thicker than all the rest of the trees. "How could such a big tree fall down with the rest not falling either" Nana thought, "Their has not been any earthquakes, and if their was, the rest of the trees would've fell to"<br>Nana didn't fill like thinking too much about it. Her head her from the roars of the Piranha Plant. Rick the Hamster sat down on his belly as Nana fell to his side, laid on his back like a wall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the Forest as the tree branches just hovered above them...  
>Nana then opened her eyes and got up. She started walking back into the woods without the others. She looked around, trying to find what she was looking for. The Ice Climber then grabbed a part of a tree and tried pulling the bark open. She grabbed the bark and tried to pull it off like a waxing massage, but it wouldn't budge. That was until a few Pikmin came to her help. The Pikmin saw what she was trying to do. Their was three of them. One Blue, One Red, and One Yellow. The Red one stepped up and popped his fingers like he is about to go work out in a gym. He Popped his neck with his hands and walked over to the bark. The Little Plant Creature grabbed the part Nana was trying to pull, and tugged it right off, forming a rigid square piece of bark. "These little guys are strong!" Thought Nana, she then whispered, "Thanks for the help guys!" and grabbed the Squared bark and walked away as the Pikmin left back to their Master.<br>"Its getting pretty dark here Jeff. What do you say we do Bill?" Tod asked the Cop robots.  
>"I say we try to find shelter. This place is getting creepier by the second!" Bob answered, looking about.<br>"Don't be silly. But I do agree we need to find shelter" Tod said. He turned around to face the Half-asleep Fighters, "Hey Guys, Come on, let's get a move on!" Olimar and Link woke up and walked over to the cops. Rick popped up without even hesitating like he was never asleep in the first place. That's what happens when you pick a life of exercising, you can use nonstop energy. Nana ran out of the Woods to catch up with the others.  
>As they walk and walk, the sky turned darker and darker and darker. But they don't have shelter yet. There wasn't much stuff covering the suppose "Trail" for now, so Link didn't do hes obnoxious yet famous HIYA! sound. Olimar didn't have to use his whistle anymore either, as the Pikmin stayed close to his feet. The reason was because as it got darker, the place became more creepier. everything was covered in a blue mist hovering above the Heroes heads. The trees looked as of like they had faces carved into them, with their branches sticking out at you like they will grab you and take you away any second. I guess Bob was right about the Creepiness.<br>Speaking of the Scaredy Cat Cop Robot, he was falling behind, as he looked around frightened. When he saw us moving forward without him, he would rush at us as if something was chasing him, and continue to fall behind. As they were walking, the Ice Climber had an eerie feeling. She felt like she could hear something in the woods, but she can't make it out. It also seemed that she was the only one to notice the sounds. They sounded like whispering voices. She looked at Rick, who was right beside her minding his own business. It seemed that even though he was right beside her, he couldn't hear what she was hearing. She looked in front of her at Link, Olimar, and the Pikmin. Link was leading the group and Olimar looked like he had a multicolored dress on with all the Pikmin surrounding him. But they didn't seem to hear it either. Nana looked behind her at the cops. Something seemed different about them. She counted them silently, "One...Two...Three. Three?" That was odd, there was four.  
>"Wheres Bob?" Nana asked. The Cops looked behind them.<br>"Bob? BOB!? COME BACK HERE NOW!" Jeff yelled at the mist behind them. No response. The Cop Robot shrugged and headed off into the Mist. Everyone stopped and looked. and looked. The cop didn't yell anything in the mist, so it turned utterly silent.  
>"Wouldn't he be yelling for him?" Nana asked<br>Bill pulled out a gun, "Jeff...Bob...Guys, let's go!" the third Cop went into the mist sidestepping slowly like a crab. The Group waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. A sudden breeze came upon the Ice Climber.  
>"Brrrrr...Is it just me, or did it get cool all of the sudden?" Nana said as she grabbed her Eskimo coat that was around her waist. She untied it and put it on once more. Nana looked at Link, who was trying to figure out what was going on. He then felt the wind himself. Thats when he shoved his finger in the air to show everyone he has an idea. He went in front of the last cop, Tod, and stared straight into the Mist. He Pulled out his Wind Waker Wand out of his chest pouch. He had the pouch wrapped around his left shoulder and it came down to his right side like a Beauty Pageant Winner. He help the Wand in his hand. He did the Wind spell: Up, Left, Right. After that, the wind stopped, exactly how the Wind Waker works. The Elf pointed the Wind Waker into the mist, pointing where the Wind should go. The Wind flew past Nana and Olimar and straight into the Mist, pushing it back to see what was on the other side. Right then, all questions were answered. Right in front of Link, about an inch away from the Wind Waker Link has pointed, was a Giant Spider.<br>Link jumped back a bit as the Spider looked at him. The Spider Head was coming to Links chest, and the Back of the Spider was taller than the Elf. Link pulled out his sword as Nana and the Cop pulled out their weapons, but the Spider didn't move. Not one movement, Not one breathstroke, Not on Blink. Just then, a shriek could be heard from above them. Everyone looked up: It was two Spiders about to jump on them. The Spiders came down on the ground, One fell on the left of them, the other on the right. the One spider on the left had one half of the Web, and the other one had the other half, making the huge spider web fall onto The Heroes, trapping them not being able to move. Olimar and the Pikmin couldn't get out of the sticky Web, and Nana tried pulling herself out, until one of the Spiders came above her staring her down. It had 4 Eyes with Millions of little Mirrors seeing Nana's reflection, and had two chompers by its Mouth that could seemingly cut any tree. Then she remembered the Huge Tree Link was sitting on.  
>The Spider looked like it was about to eat Nana until something hit was a Boomerang thrown by Link, who used the Master sword to cut himself out instantly. Nana couldn't see much through the White Blurriness of the Web on her face, but she could see that a Spider ha jumped on Links back, making him drop his Sword. The Spider above Nana ran at Link, who was now at the floor. The Spider that jumped on Link seemed to be giving orders to the other two, but that's the last thing Nana saw after blacking out with no air in the Web.<p>

Everything was Dark. Nana couldn't see anything, but she could tell she was in a tight place. She finally woke up someway, but how? She couldn't breath when she was in the Web? She looked down to her Mouth. There was one fade of blue in the darkness. Nana breathed more, making the Blue fade become thinner. She had ice breath. She kept on blowing until the Web broke open, allowing her to breath to the outside. She tried to hear for anything. All she heard was a sound you would hear when someone was tapping their pencil in school, but a lot more darker version. It was the Spiders crawling on the tree. They didn't seem to be close to where she was hanged, so she tried moving around, but her body was stuck to the Web. This could only mean one thing. She's wrapped up in a Spider web to suffocate so the Spiders can feist on her later. She tried to think what to do. If her ice breath could break the Web, then that means if she used her hands...  
>Nana had her arms pointed down. She then tried shooting Ice at the Web to make it thaw out from under her. She couldn't tell she was actually doing it, that was until she felt the bottom of her food cacoon break open. She fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see her surroundings: She was on top of a humongous tree, on her knees on one of the colossal branches. she looked behind her, it was a Giant Spider Web, ten times the size of the one she saw while talking to her Brother on the Walkie Talkie. She also saw her cacoon, right in the middle, the only one on the Web. She looked around more, where their was so many webs hanged everywhere. She finally realized this was Spider Territory.<br>She heard the Tapping sound again. It was to her right. It was a Spider walking the opposite way of where she was. Nana started running silently. the Branch she was on divided into two smaller branches, one top, one below the top. She dived to the one under and rolled under the top, making her not be seen when the Spider walked her way. The Ice Climber saw through a Crack that the Spider looked at the Web surprisingly. It ran right above Nana to another Spider, that has come down from the top of the tree to see whats wrong. They started talking. It was the same sound she heard from where the Mist began, whispering voices. One Crackled like a Mad Scientist who was very sad, and the Other one sounded normal. She could not make out the words, but afterwards, both went back to the top of the tree. Nana waited until they were completely gone.  
>"Hello? Ms. Nana? Helloooo?" Mr. Wayne started from the Walkie Talkie in her Coat pocket.<br>"SHHHHHHHH" Nana screamed at the Walkie Talkie with her finger on her lips.  
>"Nana, is anything wrong?" Mr. Wayne said confused.<br>"What happening, Whats wrong?!" Popo came on all of the sudden.  
>"SHHHHHHHH...Listen, We were attacked by Giant Spiders and now I'm in this huge tree full of spiders"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"Giant Spiders? But how..."<br>"Nana, get out of there now! NO-"  
>"all the Spiders are going to the top of the tree" She Interrupted Her Brother from his sudden outburst, "I think the others are there"<br>"If you think for a second your going to go up the-"  
>A Spider came into view, "Sorry Popo, gotta go" And like that, she turned off the Communicator. The Spider started walking down the huge tree, until he was a few inches from The Ice Climbers peeping hole to see her there. Nana tried to not get noticed but their was no where for her to run. That was until another spider came, calling for the Spider a few inches from the hole to come to the top. The Spider took one quick glance back, and walked back up to the top.<br>Nana waited until she heard no sounds. No Pencil Tappings. No Whispering Voices. The Pink Ice Climber slithered her way out of the cramped up branch. She looked up to the top branch, where no Spiders could be seen. She couldn't spot any from her left or from her right either. They all must have went to the top. "That's where their at" Nana thought to herself. She was actually thinking about Popo's idea to "GET OUT OF THERE!" But she needed to go up there. She came to save Nintendoland, but first she must save her friends.  
>The Eskimo started climbing the main tree. It was in the Middle of the night, so it made it hard to see what she was doing. The only thing giving off light was the Moon. The Moon in Nintendoland was different from Moons on other planets like The Metroid or Pikmin planet. Our's had a face.<br>Nana saw how some parts of the tree were caved in, making useful footing. Nana was a professional Climber ever since She and her Twin Brother was born. Their Dad tied a rope from Nana to him so the can learn teamwork. He would only let them climb above his head though, But once we got older, they could have climb the Highest Mountain in the world if their Dad would have let them. That is probably why Popo is so overprotective about his Sister all the time: He's always scared He's gonna let her fall. Climbing up the Tree was hard without a Partner though. She could barely see the footings, and she tripped a few times while going up just a good 10 feet or so.  
>The Ice Climber stopped when she got to the next branch. This branch was shaped like a fishing net, at the end, a Spider web was seen holding some kind of sack, weighing it down. Seeing how no Spiders were near, Nana went to go see it. It was the Pikmin. She could have easily thawed them out, but was scared she was going to cut the net holding them also. She put her hands on the Pile making them stick. She tried pulling them up, but who knew 47 Pikmin would be hard to pick up. One Little creature woke up and saw Nana trying to pull them out. He started waking up the others, who then pushed themselves to make it easier for Her to pull them out. She finally got them all out and The Ice Climber shot ice out of her hands and thawed them out, "All 47" Nana thought as they started goofing around. "Do you guys know a way to climb up their?" Nana whispered to the little guys, who now have full attention to her. Nana pointed up to the top of the tree. The Pikmin looked at each other and nodded and made that weird high-pitched voice of theirs. They started running past Nana and ran to the side of the Tree. One yellow one bended his head down about 10 feet from the tree. then another Pikmin jumped on the The Yellow one and bent his head so his Stem came out. Recycled repeats until Nana saw what they were doing: Forming Stairs.<br>"Nononono, I'm not gonna stomp on your guys head! You'll get hurt!" Nana said cautiously, but the Yellow Pikmin in the front held his arms out meaning the term "We Insist" Nana stepped on the Yellow Pikmin slowly, then on the next one. Not one flinched, not to mention it felt like she was walking on stones. How tough are these things? First they take off the Trees Bark for Nana's invention and then they can take a Foot their size to the head, not to mention their stem?! Crazy! Nana started walking casually up the Pikmin. She soon got to the edge of the top of the tree. She peeked up along with the one Pikmin. "They only had to use 46 to make stairs? it seemed so farther" Nana wondered, but she then looked up. She saw the most horrifying image. Nearly 20 to 30 Giant Spiders walking on sideways on four vertical branches, perched on the stump of the top of the tree. these four branches went to the leaves of the tree, and their were spiders crawling all over them, some hitting each other to move around, some going up and back down while going in swirls, it was chaos! You could hear the Pencil Tapping nonstop right then. and in the middle of all of this were two webs: One on top hooked to the four branches, and one on the bottom floor. The One on top had Four different cacoons, The Cops, hung upside down. The bottom only had three though, Rick, Olimar, and Link. She could also hear the Whispering Voices once more, but there's was only one weird that she could recall being repeated over and over again by every single Spider: Fiest.  
>Nana spotted a stump that looks like it could have been a fifth branch going up, but they must have cut it down for some odd traditional reason. Nana waiting until she ran to the stump and hid behind it as fast as she could. "No Spiders saw me" Nana thought. Soon The Pikmin started crawling one by one to Nana's spot onto the Tree Stump until all were crowded in front of her hidden behind the stump, waiting for orders.<br>Nana looked above the Stump to see what they can do. She then got an idea that might be so stupid it could work. "Ok, Guys" Nana turned back to the Pikmin, "I need you to do this..." Nana continued on her "perfect" plan.  
>Once she finished, the Pikmin nodded their tiny thick heads. All the Pikmin started crawling Except for one. It was that red Pikmin that broke off the Tree Bark. He was once again pooping his knuckles, fingers, and neck before he started running with the other Pikmin. Red jumped onto the first left branch and started running sideways with the spiders, But was dodging their legs to not be seen or felt. one foot came above him in slow motion. Red took a spin and dodge it and dodged some more feet heading his way. The Red Pikmin then jumped back onto main ground without being seen and sat right beside the first branch. Leaning back, he took his stem and held it in front of his face and move his feet to make him into a ball smaller than the flower on top of his head, making him look like an ordinary flower. The other Pikmin did the same thing with their Leaves and seeds on their heads. Not one was caught during their run with the spiders, and now they are unnoticeable. Nana looked to see all were ready. She fell back onto her bottom behind the stump and started counting to three "1...2...3!...Dang it" She was scared of getting all the spider's attention. She tried again, "1...2...3!...Grrr" She was getting mad at herself for being a wimp, "Alright, this time for real Nana..." She took a deep breath, "1...2...3!" Nana hopped onto the top of the stump, catching all the spider's attention, she shot her ice beam at the top web making the Cops start to thaw out. All the spiders then realized whats going on, but there thinking was interrupted by a huge, "NOW!" coming from Nana.<br>All the Pikmin sprouted up from their secret areas and jumped on the Spiders and started waking them. All the spiders went crazy and fell off the branches, going haywire on top of the tree. Nana thawed out the cops and they fell down to the bottom Web "QUICK, CUT THEM OUT!" Nana ordered. The Cops listened to her and start cutting out the others. Link got out first. He popped up immediately and pulled out his Sword. A Spider ran at him but he slashed it with his sword, killing it. He ran out of the web to kill more. Rick got cut out as a Spider with a Pikmin fell onto the Web. The Hamster jumped on its backside, causing it to spray Webs on one of the Branches, Hitting the Giant Spiders. Olimar was last, who jumped up, clearly not having any idea what's in the living Pikmin is going on. A Spider jumped for Olimar and landed on him. The Cops ran away as the Spider tried to break open Olimar's Astronaut Helmet, but the Giant couldn't. Olimar used this as a defense and flung the Spider off of him, making it fall on the treetop. Olimar jumped on its Belly and started smacking him with the Helmet's antenna. Nana grabbed her Hammer and whacked some of the Spiders that came at her. One came from Behind, but Nana turned around and whacked it like you would when pitching at a tennis game. The Spider hit the ground but fell of the edge and on to the ground of the forest, dying. Link was the main target of the spiders. they all ran at him and tried to attack him, but Link kept on slashing and stabbing all of them, even without his Shield. One Spider jumped on him like awhile back, and the rest of spiders started crowding him, trying to kill the Legend. "LINK! NO!" Nana yelled watching the events, But just then, a big "HIYA!" could be heard as Link did the spin move on the Spiders sending 10 or so of them back, and a few falling off the tree. Link picked up his Bombs and throwed it at each branch one at a time, blowing each of them up, Killing a lot of the Giant Monsters. Link yelled as he threw more and more Bombs until he ran out...He killed every single Spider while doing so. That was until one Spider came above him and tried attacking him from above, but a Gunshot could be heard, hitting the spider right on the head making it fall off the tree.  
>"Woohoo, Got one!" Bob the Robocop yelled. NOW all spiders were dead.<p>

The group made their way down the tree and headed back onto the Mushy ground, where they saw about Half of the spiders dead on the ground. They walked away from it as the Mist ran away also. Now it was just dark.  
>"WOOHOO, WE DID IT!" Nana yelled to break the silence. Everybody started cheering with whatever sound they got. I think Bob got over his fear of creepiness after killing that Spider at the very end, because now his was ahead of the group and we had to tell him to slow down so we can catch up.<br>"He guys, guess what I found!? Shelter!" Bob pointed at a some sort of rock. The Group looked at it to find that half of the rock looks it got cut off, leaving a roof-like top and one wall. It was perfect.  
>Link went into the woods to get rocks so Everybody wont have to sit down on the Muddy Mushy ground. The only thing good about the ground was it made an easy Fire. The place ended of looking like a campfire, with rocks huddled around it. Nana told her story to the group of how she saved them around the Fire. Soon after awhile of just lying around, the group decided it was time to go to bed. Olimar and the Pikmin fell asleep as so did the Cops. Well, not really, they just turned off. The only people awake were Nana, Rick, and Link.<br>Nana was trying to go to bed laying on Rick when she remembered, "Oh yeah! Hang on a sec!" Nana jumped off Rick and ran into the woods to try to find it in her secret hiding spot. It took her a minute but she finally came back with that piece of Bark the Pikmin got off the wall. "Link, I feel bad that you lost your Shield, so I tried my best to make you a new one until we found it. I hope you like it!" Nana seemed embarrassed when she gave it to Link. It was the rigid square piece of bark with the same carvings as Links main Shield had. It even had a Vine for where you put your arm into to hold on to it better. Nana could tell Link liked it. And with that, they fell asleep.

"Freaking Piece of Crap Berries and Piece of Crap Leader and Freaking Freaking Piece of Crap"  
>Nana woke up to hear some kind of mumbling. So did everyone else.<br>"Why do I gotta Freaking do this, I did it yesterday, todays Larry's turn! Freaking Piece of Larry Crap"  
>Link pulled out his sword and Nana pulled out her hammer to get ready for whatever it was.<br>"I'm going to my secret hideout, I'm not EVEN going to get any freaking Berries for that Freaking Village"  
>They all heard whatever it was coming closer and closer, and than something came to view...It was a Bulbasaur. "Wait, whhhaaattt, who was talking then?" Nana was wondering.<br>"Wheres that Freaking Cave place anyway" The Bulbasaur blurred out, the little creature turned over to see Nana and Link. Everything went silent.  
>"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"<br>"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The sudden outburst of the Bulbasaur made Nana scream also.  
>"What the Heck are you doing in My Cave?!" The little Bulbasaur looked angry. It pulled out its vines too make it look like arms.<br>"...Your cave..."  
>"Uhhh, YAY! do you not see my Name on the top?!" Everybody looked at the top of the Cave. It wrote "bULdu5Vner" Everybody looked back at the little Bulbasaur, "I don't know how to write yet, Don't judge me Dang it!"<br>"Y-You can talk?" Nana has never seen a Talking Pokemon except on the News with that Meowth.  
>"Uhhh, no, you're just imagining me right now...OF COURSE I CAN TALK DUMBO! now, explain to me why YOU, and YOU, and YOU, and Y- What the?! is that Poop!?" Bulbasaur used his vines to point at the huge stone.<br>"Yeah...That's the Pikmin's Poop"  
>"SWEET GOD ALMIGHTY HOW DO THEY POOP THAT! THERE POOP IS BIGGER THAN THEM! Man, thats not sanitary...WHY DID YOU POOP IN MY CAVE"<br>"look, we didn't even know you owned this cave, were very sorry." Nana tried to calm down the Little Pokemon  
>"OH YOU WANNA SWEET TALK ME SISTAH?! I GO RAPIADASH ON YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW, COME ON, LETS GO, LETS GO!" Bulbasaur had his vines in the air like he's ready to fight. Link throwed his sword at the Bulbasaur, who jumped to dodge it "WOAH WOAH WOAH, YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME? WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?!"<br>"Are you always like this" Nana asked.  
>"Psst. NO! I'm just mad I got strangers and poop ALL OVER MY CAVE!"<br>"Wanna sit down?"  
>"Whatever, but I'm not saying anything!" The Bulbasaur went to the rocks and sat down on his Belly.<br>"Lets start over, Hi I'm Nana, and this is Link, Olimar, Rick, Bob, Tod, Jeff, Bill and of course the-"  
>"Poopers?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>The Bulbasaur sighed, "I'm Billy the Bulbasaur, you can call me Billy or you can call me Bulbasaur, I don't give a Hohoot's Batoot"<br>Nana giggled, "Is this your home?"  
>"Nah, I live in the Village with the rest of the Bulbasaurs and Ivysaurs, this is just where I come when I'm mad"<br>"Why are you mad?"  
>"God, are you a Therapist? Well, Dr. Phil, Our Village leader, Venusaur, Is making me get the Berries again two days in the row even though its suppose to be freaking LARRYS TURN! I call him Lazy Larry"<br>"There's a Village full of your Pokemon?"  
>"Of course! We OWN this Forest!"<br>"Well, me and my pals never been their..."  
>"Whaaaaa?! How do you come into the Forest and not see the Village? You gotta come, were having this ceremony tonight and- Why am I talking to you in the first place?! I don't like you!"<br>"Oh, come on...Can we come to the ceremony?" We will give you your cave back, and even get rid of the poop!"  
>"Ugh...Fine. You Guys can come. Venusaur loves guest. Maybe he'll finally give Larry the job tommorow! Alright, we can do that, but make sure your Poopers don't Poop everywhere Follow me!" The Bulbasaur jumped off the Rock as everyone got up along with him. The Pikmin pushed their Poop out of the Cave and throwed it in the woods.<br>The Group started walking. Bulbasaur was telling them whats going on at the Village as they walked. The Ceremony was really just a Holiday to the First ever Starter Pokemon. It's where they eat a lot (They didn't want Billy to say Feist after what happened yesterday) and tell stories. The group will have an easy way fitting in, seeing how this journey is playing out like some kind of story, and were only at the first three chapters of it. Halfway the Heroes came upon a sign made by The Ivysaurs for a project. There was two arrows and you couldn't even read them. Billy said the one on the left says "Venusaur Village" and the right one says "Grass"  
>When the Fighters got their, There was all sorts of Bulbasaurs and Ivysaurs huddled around the opening like they expected them. Turns out they were suppose to test Billy.<br>"Uhhhh...Hey Guys..." Billy said awkwardly. All the Pokemon started whispering to each other. Nana couldn't make it out but she was sure one said, "Where's the Berrys?"  
>"Billy" Just then, a low voice came behind the pile of Pokemon and everyone turned silent. the Ivysaurs and Bulbasaurs went to the sides of their tiny houses to make a path revealing the Biggest Venusaur Nana has ever seen! "Where are the Berrys?"<br>"Oh uhmmm...I brought something better!"  
>"We need Berrys"<br>"But I brought GUEST! I know you love Guest Mr. Venusaur!" Billy said with sweat going down his face.  
>"Indeed I do, but the Berrys are important for the Feist. Can you please go back into the Forest to get some now?"<br>"But, But...alright..." the lonely Bulbasaur said. He went back into the woods. Now Nana could see how he could get mad, but Billy did have a job to do she guesses.  
>"Hello Guest, can I please know your names?" The Venusaur now looked at the odd group of Heroes. He waited for a response, "No need to be silent, were peaceful pokemon"<br>"uhmmm, I'm the only one here that can actually sort of talk..."  
>"Oh.."<br>"I'm Nana, This is Olimar the Astronaut with the Pikmin, There's Link over there, Here is Rick the Hamster, and Cops, would you like to introduce yourself?"  
>"Hellooo..."<br>"Hellooo..."  
>"Hellooo..."<br>"Hello!" All 4 Cops said. Billy told them to do that.  
>"Well, we love guest! Were having a ceremony later tonight once Billy gets some of the Berries. I'm sure travellers like you have stories, correct?"<br>"Ooooh yeah, Lots and Lost of Stories!"  
>For the whole day, Nana and the crew met every single Ivysaur and Bulbasaur and saw their houses. The Pikmin became great friends with all of them and played games with them. Link showed the kiddies his Ocarina skills and let some of them play it. Rick was giving everyone extreme piggyback rides. Nana was having so much fun that day. First day without exhaustion, Giant Monsters, Hospitals, it was great. That was until later that night.<p>

That night, The Ceremony began. Ivysaurs Solar Beams in the air making a great airshow. Everyone ate Berries and Food that can be made from Plants. Nana never knew how hungry she was until then, and even though it's not Sushi or Junk food, the food was incredible.  
>Billy finally came back with about 20 berries. He went into his little home to stay away and go to bed. Well, that's what he said. He came out when he smelled the Pokefood. Nana and Link didn't have the Pokefood, but Rick and the Pikmin loved it. It still surprised Nana how so many pokemon can talk. She thought it was just a Disease or something. That means all these Pokemon were Infected.<br>"So, Link came in and jumped on its head and BAM, killed it right then!" Nana was telling the story of the Piranha Plant that happened a day ago. It feels weird how the Piranha Plant and Giant Spiders happened on the same day. Whats the rest of the Journey going to be like?  
>Once Nana finished her Story, Venusaur called for her "Ms. Nana, can I see you for a minute?" The Eskimo got up and went to go see the evolved Leader. The Pikmin did a Dance for the Kiddies so they can be entertained.<br>"So, All you're story's are pretty Over the Top. Please tell me why you do this anyway" Nana hasn't told any of the Kiddies about the Kidnapping and such  
>"Well" Nana started, "Were actually trying to find The Princesses of the West"<br>"Why?"  
>"They were...Kidnapped..."<br>"Oh, well, I do grant you best of wishes on your Journey young one. May the Odds be Ever in your Fav-"  
>"VENUSAUR, THE HOUSES ARE ON FIRE!"<br>It was Billy, He was running away to find The Leader. Everyone shot up right then out of their seats. They could now see a rapid fire going on from the trees around them and the houses along with them. Nana didn't know much about Pokemon, but she knew that Fire beats Grass.  
>"EVERYONE QUICK, LEAVE NOW!" Venusaur yelled to everyone. All the Ivysaurs led the Kiddies into the Woods as the Fire got closer and closer.<br>"I can fix this Venusa-" Nana tried to finish her sentence until she heard some kind of gunshot. Just then, a Huge arrow came out of nowhere and shot Venusaur on the side. It went right through him. Nana looked away as the Leader turned bright for a second. When she looked back though, he wasn't a Venusaur anymore. He was a Trophy.  
>"But...No...It can't be..." Nana said scared, but her Nightmare became true. Something fell out of the Sky. It hit the ground Hard, sending the Leaves everywhere, but he leaves fell into the fire making Fireballs fly through the village. The Eskimo saw what it was. It was a Waddle Dee.<br>With a Dark Cannon.  
>The Waddle Dee shot the Evil Black Arrow out of the Cannon. Nana got out of the way, making it hit Olimar, who turned into a trophy in a few seconds. "How could this be?" Nana thought in Horror, staring at the Cannon. The whole Village was on Fire and The Dark Cannon has returned, but how? How could there be a Dark Cannon? They were all destroyed, right?<br>While Nana was staring at the Cannon, its pointed straight at her and pulled the trigger. She was so scared she couldn't move as the Shot came straight at her. That was until Rick Jumped in front of her to save her. Rick turned bright all of the sudden, making Nana turn blind for a second, but when she looked, Rick was now a trophy right in front of her.  
>"HAAA" Link got her attention then. Link jumped in the air and tried to kill it with his sword, But The Waddle Dee shot him before he could destroy the dangerous machine, turning Link into a trophy. Nana knew why Link got her attention: Run.<br>Nana got up and tried running for the woods, but the whole place was on Fire so their was no opening to the woods. Nana tried to Freeze the Fire to break it, but The Waddle Dee kept on shooting at Her. She couldn't dodge and freeze at the same time anymore. On her fifth dodge, she tripped on the ground. The Arrow was shot straight at her on the ground. Laying on the ground as hard as a rock, she couldn;t move and stared at the arrow come straight at her in slow-motion. It hit her. Everything went black for Nana  
>The Walkie Talkie went off in her now stone coat pocket "Nana? Nana? it's Popo. Nana?! Are you Ok?! Answer Me! NANA!? NANA!"<br>-

Dat Ending Tho XD Hey it's SB, writer of Super Smash Brothers: The Evil Within :) You just finished the first part of the story, in 3 Freaking long Chapters :P so tell me what you think about the first three chapters in the review section. Anything I should have fixed, done, or tooken out? Tell me :) I already have whats gonna happen in Chapters 4 - 6 so stay tuned :D But thank you for reading this far, and hopefully you will read the rest of it as it comes out :) Here are some Credits:

Credits:  
>Nana - Nana Iceberg<br>Popo - Popo Iceberg  
>Link - Link Inpark<br>Olimar - Olimar Dolphin  
>Rick - Rick Hamster<br>Mr. Wayne - Wayne Wright  
>Mr. Lake - Orville Lake<br>Princess Peach - Peach Toadstool  
>Princess Zelda - Zelda Hyrule<br>Mario - Mario Mario  
>Kirby - Kirby Star<br>Billy - Billy Bulbasaur  
>Leader Venusaur - James Venusaur<br>Luigi - Luigi Mario  
>Doc Louis - Louis Brown<br>Mr. Game & Watch - Anthony Game & Watch  
>Captain Falcon - Douglas Falcon<br>Bowser - Koopa King the II  
>Nurse Joy - Elizabeth Joy<br>Popcorn Koopa - Randall Shakespeare  
>Larry - Lazy Larry<p>

lol I dunno, just thought up some names :P but anywho, see ya next chapter :D


End file.
